1. Field of the Invention
The patent invention is related to electro-active polymer (EAP) or electromechanical polymer (EMP) actuators. In particular, the present invention is related to EAP or EMP actuators that provide a haptic response to a user, such as that of a handheld or mobile device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Actuators that are light and miniaturized are highly desirable in many mobile applications. Such actuators may include, for example, eccentric rotating mass (ERM) or linear resonant actuator (LRA) coin motors. However, these actuators consume significant power and are limited in their applications because of their size. Resonance tuning of such actuators are also relatively difficult to provide.